


Picture Perfect

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Manipulative Relationship, sympathetic Gabriel Agreste, the difference between Psycho and Sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: What if all the pictures of Adrien and his mom are promotional ads for his father's brand?
Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by these posts  
> https://masked-bixch.tumblr.com/post/190951690741/just-imagine-plagg-waking-up-to-see-adrien-all

When Gabriel met Emilie he fell in love for the first time, or well it was the first time he knew what the feeling in his chest meant. He was just an up an coming designer and she was the heiress to a great fortune who had a knack for acting. His parents weren’t in his life any longer to give their opinions but his close acquaintances all thought she was good for him, when he was focused on her or work he seemed balanced and happy. With his help Emilie gained fame outside of her family name and become a awarded actress! He didn’t mind that all her words were hollow or that once there wasn’t anyone to preform for she would complain about the stupidity of the outside world, it reminded him of the conversations his parent’s had.

It was a year after their marriage and Emilie came to Gabriel with a plan, a baby. They could have a child and then the kid could continue as a model while Emilie acted, she added that the women That used to be Gabe’s target crowd were now becoming mothers too. It made scene to start a maternity line and a children’s line, the brand was strong enough now to branch out, within a month they were at the fertility clinic and looking at names. A year later Adrien was born, so small and so fragile, Gabriel gained new inspiration at all the new things his child brought into his life. He was so wrapped up in the whirlwind of being head designer/owner/new dad that he failed to notice Emilie hardly ever held their child if she could just pass him to someone else.

A rumor, tales of great power from cold mountains reached Emilie’s ears. She had to have it, make it hers and do with it as she pleased. While Adrien spent the week with his friend Chloé Emilie and Gabriel went to Tibet and found some amazing treasures. It took years to decipher the texts from the book but eventually Emilie discovered that what they found were the peafowl and the butterfly, Peafowl created monsters from emotions and Butterfly made heroes with emotions. The choice for her was obvious, she held no emotions and didn’t want to feel those of others, she would use the Peafowl! Sadly she hadn’t told Gabriel of her decision so when the blasted thing turned out to be broken and set her with a creeping sickness he hadn’t known why. Slowly she was lost as the sickness took full hold of her soon after their son’s 14th birthday.

Gabriel found her notes on the treasure and book they found, he had discovered the peacock pin in her pocket, if the miraculous could cause this then it could fix it. The first time he summoned Nooroo he felt a rich rush of emotions far deeper than he’d ever felt before, it was addictive and overwhelming in equal measures. He would make his family whole again! He would bring back the mother Adrien cried for, the wife that he so missed, so few people meant anything to him and he would kill for those who did, he would sacrifice the world for them to be by his side!

Without Emilie’s soft manipulations and suggestions Gabriel was lost to his own impulsive and aggressive reactions. He forgot the warm happy muse that was his son, forgot that Em wasn’t the same as the smile that looked back at him from the frames in their house, he forgot all the times she lied or avoided answering his questions. He was caught up in the pretty picture Emilie had built around them for the world to see. Adrien and Gabriel mourned someone that was just…an act.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so we’ve theorized that Emilie is evil, that Adrien is just a sentimonster, and a bunch of other things. May I present a new theory  
> Adrien was just a tool Emilie and Gabriel made to sell their brand as a wholesome family company. But wait there’s more! Em acted like she loved Gabe and Adrien but she was a psychopath with no empathy. Gabe on the other hand is a sociopath with low guilt but high empathy. The kicker is that Gabe is the one who does love Adrien but lacks the knowledge of how to show affection(not cause the sociopathism but because his parents were just cold or something)


End file.
